


...или замолчит навечно

by Gevion



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливия — это тьма, Оливия — это зло, она ведьма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...или замолчит навечно

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву-2013

_Двадцать лет назад_

 

В церкви обманчиво тихо. Слышен только голос священника и шелест страниц молитвенников. Норман знает, что на самом деле эта тишина состоит из сотен практически неразличимых шорохов, неодобрительных вздохов, прешёптываний: кто она такая? Как она посмела? Белый — цвет невинности, кого она старается этим обмануть? Оливия, Оливия, её, кажется, зовут Оливия. Она не отсюда, ей здесь не место, какое бесстыдство, как её вообще пустили в церковь... Его — их с Джей Аром — родственники слишком добропорядочны и благочестивы, чтобы принять её в лоно семьи.

Белый шлейф стелется по каменным плитам длинным хвостом. Не слышно стука каблуков — Оливия идёт к алтарю босиком, Норман сам видел, что на ней нет туфель.

Она совсем не похожа на волнующуюся невесту, и она идёт к алтарю одна. Сначала Норман ждал, мать обрадуется, что за невестой младшего сына не потянутся бесчисленные бедные родственники, надеющиеся урвать и себе кусок их наследства, получить деньги, протекцию, помощь — что угодно. Но мать только сказала, что женщину — _девушку_ — должен вести под венец её отец, поджала губы и зло посмотрела на стоящий у двери чемодан с вещами будущей невестки, словно желая немедленно вышвырнуть его вон, но не решаясь.

Хоть Оливия и знает, сколько разговоров, сплетен вызвало её появление в Хемлок Гроув, помолвка с Джей Аром — ещё бы, ведь он такой завидный жених, за него любая бы пошла, и вы только представьте, он привёз себе невесту издалека, как какой-нибудь принц — она держится отстранённо, стоит с высоко поднятой головой и ни на кого не смотрит.

— ...и если кто против этого брака, пусть говорит сейчас или замолчит навечно.

После этих слов священника все шорохи смолкают, и в воздухе повисает абсолютная тишина. Все словно ждут в напряжении.

«Мой брат женится на ведьме», — думает Норман.

Ему кажется, он чувствует взгляд Оливии из-под вуали.

 

* * *

_За месяц до этого_

 

Джей Ар звонит всегда невовремя, всегда неожиданно, и его звонки чаще всего заканчиваются оскорблениями в адрес Нормана. Когда на экране телефона снова возникает его имя, Норман меньше всего на свете хочет выслушивать пьяные признания вперемешку с грязной руганью. В последний раз с телефона брата звонил бармен, и Норман ещё слишком хорошо помнит ступени клуба, залитые алкоголем, рвотой и мочой, по которым ему пришлось сначала подниматься наверх, а потом спускаться, таща на себе смертельно пьяного Джей Ара. Он ждёт, сколько может, до последнего надеясь, что телефон замолчит, но этого не происходит, и ему приходится отвечать.

У Джей Ара неправдоподобно жизнерадостный голос:

— Я женюсь, представляешь? — наконец-то он говорит, а не орёт в трубку как обычно, тщетно пытаясь перекричать клубную музыку. — Ты наверное думал, этого никогда не произойдёт.

Норман с удивлением понимает, что его брат улыбается. Всё это настолько непохоже на Джей Ара, что ему приходится вовремя одёрнуть себя. Потому что он уже начал подбирать в голове возможные диагнозы. И по всему выходит, что их не меньше пятидесяти.

— Ты сказал матери? — спрашивает он, хотя уже знает ответ: Джей Ар никогда не поступает так, как от него требуют.

— Я скажу ей.

Джей Ар замолкает на минуту, а потом нехотя продолжает:

— Я надеялся, ты сможешь её убедить.

— Ты знаешь нашу мать. Она вряд ли одобрит такое поспешное решение. Как её зовут? — продолжает Норман, не давая Джей Ару возможности возразить.

— Оливия.

И если сначала Норман представлял себе либо одну из залетевших дур, либо удачливых охотниц за богатыми женихами, то сейчас, когда имя уже произнесено, он чувствует, что она не относится ни к первым, ни ко вторым. _Оливия_. Она — нечто особенное.

 

* * *

 

Оливия приезжает через две недели. Грациозно выходит из машины, опираясь на руку Нормана, которую тот ей галантно предлагает, и с достоинством кивает в ответ на приветствия. Она вся в ослепительно белом. С собой у неё лишь небольшой чемодан. Как будто она приехала ненадолго и не планирует задерживаться.

Она заходит в дом только после того, как мать приглашает её, снимает перчатки, поправляет волосы перед зеркалом в холле, и только тогда Норман по-настоящему замечает, насколько она не похожа ни на одну из женщин, которых он прежде видел. Она очень высокая, сначала он подумал, из-за каблуков, но это не так. Она выше всех в комнате — прислуги, тётушек, которые просто не могли не прийти посмотреть на будущую невестку, матери, Джей Ара, Нормана. И дело не только в её росте. Она не просто выше остальных, она выглядит гораздо выше, почти подавляет своим присутствием, возможно, всё дело в её манере держать себя, или походке, или взгляде. У Оливии длинные чёрные волосы, тонкие губы и непроглядная тьма в глазах. Если бы Норман верил в бога, он бы перекрестился.

Она идёт дальше, в гостиную, ведёт себя максимально непринуждённо, поддерживает беседу, безукоризненно следует правилам этикета. Одного взгляда на мать достаточно, чтобы понять: она не принимает выбор сына. Но их мать — их жесткая, безкомпромиссная мать — не произносит ни слова.

Поздно вечером, когда Джей Ар и Оливия уже поднялись наверх, она хватает Нормана за рукав:

— Образумь его! Я говорю тебе. Ты его брат — ты обязан!

— Он уже давно меня не слушает, — отвечает Норман, хотя на самом деле он думает: я ничем тебе не обязан.

— Я не потерплю эту женщину в моём доме, — продолжает мать.

«Это больше не твой дом, — думает он. — Больше нет».

 

* * *

 

Джей Ар не признаёт чужого права указывать, как ему жить. Он не принимает ничьей помощи, не выносит постороннего участия со смерти отца. В колледже он много пьёт, курит, трахается с девушками, которых находит в ночных клубах. В них он проводит гораздо больше времени, чем дома или на занятиях. Мать подозревает, что он также нюхает кокаин, но Норман успокаивает её: Джей Ар недостаточно безрассуден и смел, чтобы так рано покинуть сцену. Его поступки — просто театральное представление для родни, протест против существующих правил, но до настоящей жажды саморазрушения ему ещё далеко. «Ты мог бы помочь ему», — говорит ему мать. Но Джей Ар может помочь себе только сам.

Тем не менее Норман всё же навещает брата в колледже, брезгливо смотрит на валяющиеся по всей комнате бутылки, окурки, чужие вещи, расчищает для себя край дивана и садится там, ожидая, пока Джей Ар придёт в себя после очередной вечеринки. Иногда это ожидание занимает часы. У Джей Ара собственная небольшая квартира, уйма свободного времени и лишних денег. Норман не понимает, о чем вообще думала их мать, когда купила младшему сыну квартиру. Естественно, что она превратилась в проходной двор. Норман видел, как в ванной спят незнакомые обдолбанные девицы, явно переступившие порог совершеннолетия совсем недавно. Сейчас в спальне вповалку лежали ещё человек восемь, и вряд ли Джей Ар знает имена хоть кого-нибудь из них.

Когда он наконец приходит в сознание, Норман протягивает ему стакан с водой, не сказав ни слова об увиденном. Но несмотря на это Джей Ар говорит ему:

— Мне плевать на твоё мнение. Это мои друзья.

— Это твои собутыльники, — говорит Норман.

— Они мои _друзья_ , — повторяет тот, подразумевая: тебе никогда не стать одним из них.

После этого они видятся ещё реже. Мать по-прежнему требует, чтобы Норман присматривал за братом, чуть ли не составлял письменные отчёты, но тот только молчит в ответ. У него не осталось ни сил, ни времени, ни желания вытаскивать Джей Ара из передряг.

 

* * *

_За день до свадьбы_

 

Норману приходится идти на мальчишник, хоть он и сопротивлялся до последних сил. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы после работы поехать домой, он тащится через весь город в бар, адрес которого ему надиктовывает по телефону уже пьяный Джей Ар. Перед тем как остановиться у кричащей вывески, он тратит примерно двадцать минут на поиски нужного переулка. Несмотря на то, что Джей Ар всегда был обеспечен всем, чего только душа пожелает, напиваться он предпочитает по-прежнему чуть ли не в подворотнях. «Где твои манеры, где воспитание?» — спрашивала раньше их мать, но после того, как ей пришлось вызволять сына из отделения полиции после устроенного им дебоша в дорогущем ресторане, она стала игнорировать плебейские замашки сына.

Когда Норман наконец подъезжает к бару, Джей Ар ждёт его на крыльце, полуприкрыв глаза и опираясь на дверной проём.

— Ну вот, шафер соизволил приехать, можно начинать веселье, — говорит он с улыбкой.

Норман только закатывает глаза, хлопает брата по плечу и протискивается внутрь. Там не так уж плохо, во всяком случае, сначала он думал, что вечер придётся провести в совершенной дыре. Играет негромкая музыка, на удивление не вызывающая раздражения и головной боли. В зале не клубится сигаретный дым.

— Для второсортного бара вполне неплохо, правда? — Джей Ар ведёт его вдоль столиков.

Усаживаясь за один столик с остальными приглашёнными, Норман даже не пытается скрыть презрение. Странно было даже думать, что Джей Ар собирается отмечать последние дни холостой жизни с кем-то кроме своих старых друзей. Тех самых бездельников, которые помогали Джей Ару справиться с экзистенциальной тоской в колледже. Скрашивали его одиночество в роскошной квартире.

И они, конечно, уже успели не просто выпить, но и набраться. После очередного тоста за счастливого жениха с обсуждения собственных любовных подвигов они переключаются на Джей Ара, вначале пытаются прикинуть, сколько подружек у него было в старые добрые времена, но в состоянии опьянения оперировать числами больше десяти у них выходит из рук вон плохо, и тогда один из них говорит, что со свадьбой нужно поздравлять не только жениха, но и невесту, и Норман мысленно стонет. Он не желает слушать дальнейший разговор, но для приличия он должен высидеть хотя бы ещё час. И он остаётся на месте, медленно, но верно закипая от ярости.

— Да вы вообще видели её, парни? Она же настоящая чертовка, — говорит Майкл — или это Джеймс? — заплетающимся языком.

— Да, как вообще тебе удалось её заполучить?

— Это всё мой животный магнетизм, — Джей Ар многозначительно подмигивает, одновременно делая неприличный жест; остальные пьяно смеются.

— Ну и какова она в постели?

О, они просто не могли об этом не спросить.

Джей Ар молча опрокидывает в себя ещё одну стопку, хоть ему и нужно было остановиться ещё три стопки назад.

— Ооо, — Пит тетрально выпучивает глаза в ужасе. — Она тебе не даёт? Я бы уже давно оприходовал её. Такие длинные волосы, их очень удобно наматывать на кулак. — Он самодовольно скалится. — На твоём месте я бы заставил её.

— Это сейчас она королева, но представь, как ты мог бы заставить её, давясь слюной, сосать твой член и просить о большем, — встревает Джеймс. — Поставь её на колени, Джей Ар! Она твоя жена, ей понравится.

Раздаётся очередной взрыв смеха, улюлюкание и одобрительные возгласы.

— Не давай ей почувствовать власть над тобой, — продолжает Джеймс. — Она же просто ещё одна блядь, только цена выше. Вставь ей наконец, хватит церемониться с ней.

Ни один из них так и не называет её имени. Они просто не помнят его, пьяные ублюдки, понимает Норман. Он смотрит на Джей Ара, но тот и не думает вступаться за Оливию. Он пьян и счастлив, его всё устраивает, даже то, как его друзья — «это мои друзья, Норман» — изливают свою похоть в адрес его будущей жены.

Норман держится, стараясь контролировать дыхание — вдох-выдох, глубокий вдох и глубокий выдох — но удушающий гнев никуда не исчезает, и он просто уходит, всей душой жалея, что накануне свадьбы нельзя набить морду гостям. Такого удара репутация семьи уже не выдержит. Годфри могут тихо напиваться в барах, но драки с их участием инвесторы не потерпят. Последнее, что Норман слышит, закрывая за собой дверь — слово «ведьма» и непрекращающийся ни на минуту хохот.

 

* * *

 

Через некоторое время после свадьбы, когда молодожёны возвращаются из путешествия, мать приглашает их на ужин. Она уступает своё обычное место во главе стола Джей Ару, а сама усаживается справа от него. Рядом с ней уже заняли места Агнесс и Эдит. Норман может по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз они ужинали, как настоящая семья, без посторонних. Тётушки не упускают ни единого случая, являются по приглашению и без. Старые сплетницы, думает он, опять будут прожигать новоиспечённую жену Джей Ара взглядами, пытаясь высмотреть, не округлился ли уже живот.

Когда подают десерт, все благопристойные темы для разговора исчерпаны, и Агнесс немного пододвигает свой стул, так, чтобы ей было удобно разговаривать с Эдит. Никто не обращает внимания на их беседу: такое повторяется из раза в раз, ни один ужин не проходит без свежих сплетен и перемывания костей общим знакомым. Норман со скучающим видом смотрит в окно, когда случайно улавливает обрывок разговора.

— ...бедняжка так убивалась, не пускала к себе репортёров, не выходила неделю из дома. — Агнесс пододвигает к себе вазочку с крем-брюле. — Помнишь, об этом даже писали в газетах. — Она стучит ложечкой о чашку, размешивая сахар, и ненадолго замолкает. — Машина была совсем новая, и такая дорогая, но они могли себе её позволить. Кажется, замыкание, ей сказали, такое случается. Он сгорел прямо в ней.

Эдит громко охает, качает головой, но блеск глаз выдаёт её: она явно жаждет новых подробностей. Норман замечает, что мать тоже напряжённо вслушивается. Норман даже кажется, он видит, как она бросает нервные взгляды на Джей Ара. Она всячески старается отвлечь его разговором о делах компании.

— Всё обуглилось.

Агнесс преувеличенно печально вздыхает, пододвигает к себе пирожное и продолжает:

— Она так гордилась обшивкой. Крокодиловая кожа, они решили потратиться и на салон, сами выбирали расцветку, а он буквально прирос к нему. — Она промакивает губы салфеткой. — Когда тело Пита доставали, оно обгорело до неузнаваемости, и эта кожа...

Норман вслушивается против собственной воли, так, как будто его это касается, будто это не результат просмотра очередной передачи по телевизору. Вечерние новости Агнесс не пропускает никогда. Она смотрит их с поистине нечеловеческим хладнокровием, а после непременно пересказывает всем, кто согласится слушать.

— ...я говорила ему, но Джеймс любил охотиться в одиночку. Нападение дикого кабана. Ему разворотило весь живот, и он пытался сам — сам! — заправить свисавшие кишки внутрь.

Эдит повторяет: «вот ужас», «какой кошмар». А потом, как будто что-то вспомнив, неожиданно поворачивается к Джей Ару и говорит:

— И Майкл, — ты же помнишь Майкла, дорогой, вроде бы вы вместе учились в колледже, такой милый юноша. Ты же слышал, что он погиб во время отпуска. Бедняга, так любил кататься на моторной лодке. Прямо в лопасти, представляешь, прямо туда, — говорит она уже Агнесс. — Конечно, он потерял много крови.

Норман чувствует, как его пробирает холод. Он мало что помнит о фауне лесов Хемлок Гроув, но дикие кабаны не водились там никогда.

Джей Ар замирает на месте, невидящим взглядом уставившись в окно. Он выглядит оглушённым.

— Мне так жаль, дорогой, такая трагедия. — Мать бросает наконец салфетку, которую до этого мяла в руках. — Роковое совпадение. — Она встаёт и подходит к нему, неловко обхватывая его за плечи в подобии объятия.

— Мне так жаль, — повторяет она.

Норман вздрагивает, сбрасывая оцепенение, кладёт руку Джей Ару на плечо, крепко сжимает его. Не может удержаться и смотрит на Оливию. А она смотрит на него в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Оливия всегда пунктуальна, она не пропускает ни одного назначенного сеанса. Она входит в его кабинет, сперва негромко постучав по двери костяшками пальцев, затянутых в ослепительно белые перчатки. Норман всегда вздрагивает от этого звука. На секунду ему кажется, что если она прямо сейчас снимет эти перчатки, под ними окажутся острые когти, которые оставят глубокие царапины на дереве. Эта мысль будит в нём не страх, а острое возбуждение. «Доктор Норман Годфри слишком много времени проводил среди безумцев, и посмотрите, к чему его это привело», — думает он, и горько, беззвучно смеётся. Но пока у него осталась хотя бы самоирония, он ещё не безнадёжен.

Она проходит, садится в кресло, изящно закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Моя жена, ей нужна твоя помощь... Мы потеряли ребёнка, — упрашивал его Джей Ар, хотя и знал, что психиатр не должен лечить кого-либо из семьи.

Она в полном порядке, она адекватна, как никто из них, ей не нужны его советы — пытался объяснить ему Норман. И всё же Оливия не пропускает ни одного сеанса, и ему кажется, что именно он — тот, кто в них нуждается.

Первый из них прошёл в полном молчании. Норман не мог, физически не был способен не смотреть на неё, а она сначала рассматривала кабинет, подолгу задерживая взгляд на каждой детали, и только потом перевела взгляд на него, внимательный и очень спокойный. И после этого уже не сводила с него глаз.

Им даже не обязательно говорить, но они говорят, обо всем, кроме того, ради чего Оливия записана на приём. Норман ждёт этих встреч, едва ли не зачёркивая дни в календаре, со смешанными чувствами. Ему приходится стискивать пальцами столешницу, чтобы не хвататься за шёлк её платья. Закрывать глаза, чтобы не смотреть на ухоженные руки с острыми ногтями. Задерживать дыхание, чтобы не вдыхать её запах слишком явно. Норман хочет прописать для самого себя смирительную рубашку, иначе он не сдержится и перейдёт черту, будет целовать её ноги, проводя языком от щиколоток до внутренней стороны её бедер, и, не останавливаясь, дальше — глубже, будет валяться там же, в её ногах, умоляя, забывая об унижении. И конечно же, она всё чувствует — его взгляд на ней, его неконтролируемую жажду, в которой мало человеческого и много животного. Её присутствие словно смывает на своём пути всё наносное, все барьеры, расставленные им самим, оставляя только первобытное. С ней он ощущает себя обнажённым. Она знает, но ничего не делает. Пока.

 

* * *

 

Когда Норман в первый раз называет её ведьмой, он осознаёт, что именно сказал, только тогда, когда уже поздно забирать свои слова обратно. Он чувствует себя, как обычно, пьяным от смеси возбуждения, болезненного предвкушения и страха. Так же себя чувствует преследуемая жертва, думает он, адреналин в крови берёт свое, и вот уже жертва думает, что способна бежать от хищника дни напролёт, только бы не останавливаться. Ему кажется, что сейчас он увидит её гнев, её силу, и это практически бросает его на грань. Но Оливия только выглядит польщённой и смеётся — так, как никогда раньше, как она вообще нечасто позволяет себе смеяться: громко, искренне, обнажая белоснежные зубы. Обычно она скалится, готовая укусить, и её улыбка не сулит ничего хорошего. Если постараться, у Нормана даже получается представить, как эти зубы оставляли бы укусы на его плече.

— Можешь называть меня, как угодно, Норман.

Оливия подходит вплотную и целует его, неожиданно мягко, но настойчиво, и Норман думает, что вот теперь всё ясно, она точно ведьма, и странно, но он не чувствует себя околдованным, просто делает то, что хотел сделать уже очень давно. Под перчатками у неё прохладные руки, и она гладит его по голове, зачёсывает его волосы назад, и он уже не ощущает болезненной жажды, безумия, напряжённые мышцы спины расслабляются под её прикосновениями. Они стоят так долго, неправдоподобно долго, и ему хватает этих объятий, ощущения тонкого белого кашемира под пальцами. И возможно — наиболее вероятно — что это раньше он был нормален, а то, что происходит сейчас — подлинное сумасшествие, но его это больше не волнует. Он больше не хочет об этом думать, он больше не будет пытаться поставить себе диагноз. Доктор Годфри сошёл с ума, и его это полностью устраивает.

 

* * *

 

У Оливии тёмный, тяжёлый запах, напоминающий ему о средиземноморском побережье, густом аромате акаций, цветущих повсюду, духоте, даже несмотря на близость моря предвещающей грозу. Когда Норман вдыхает его в первый раз, он думает, что больше не сможет выносить обычный воздух без примеси её духов. Оливия сама делает шаг ему навстречу, и он не находит ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться.

Она снимает — _скидывает_ — свои дорогие туфли так, будто они ничего не стоят, присаживается на край стола в его кабинете, притягивает его, снимает с него очки. У Нормана всё плывёт перед глазами, и он просто закрывает их. Оливия не пользуется помадой, и Норман упивается настоящим вкусом её губ. Когда он больше не может стоять, она толкает его в кресло, садится к нему на колени и прижимается к нему всем телом. Норман расстёгивает молнию на её платье, и она сбрасывает его, как змея сбрасывает старую кожу.

Оливия и правда похожа на змею, на королевскую кобру, гипнотизирующую взглядом, когда она плавно покачивает бёдрами в такт его движениям, проводя ладонями по его груди. Она легко, почти неощутимо царапает кожу ногтями, и от этого Нормана бросает то в жар, то в холод. Она – знойная, исступлённая ночь, слишком горячая, слишком долгая, вызревшее вино, пыльный бархат, растолченные в медной ступке пряности. И когда чёрные пряди её волос обвиваются вокруг него, Норману кажется, что он тонет, что они затягивают его на дно, и он уже готов добровольно перестать дышать.

 

* * *

Когда Оливия звонит ему в три часа ночи, он не знает — ещё нет — но уже догадывается, что произошло. Он выходит из спальни, на ходу одеваясь, хотя она ещё не произнесла ни слова. На автомате накидывает куртку, берёт ключи с крючка у входной двери, идёт к гаражу, садится в машину. Поворачивает ключ зажигания, и только после этого слышит, как она говорит:

— Твой брат мёртв.

Она почти никогда не называет Джей Ара своим мужем. Норман сначала медленно втягивает холодный ночной воздух, потом зачем-то кивает и говорит:

— Я уже еду.

Это не она. Дело не в том, что она не могла бы этого сделать — о, она бы могла сделать что угодно — но она не стала бы. Это Джей Ар, который жил, сгорая от своих страстей. И его смерть — логическое продолжение той жизни, которую он вёл. Старался всё время стать кем-то другим, выбирал дороги вслепую, не просто не слушался, но и не слушал, никого, даже себя самого. После смерти ребёнка — не первенца, а Шелли, Джей Ар пил так сильно, как не пил даже в колледже, даже до знакомства с Оливией. И несмотря на то что алкоголь чаще всего вызывает галлюцинации, он заставлял его прозреть. Неожиданный эффект, который уж точно не принёс ему успокоения. Он больше не видел Шелли, его дочь перестала для него существовать в тот момент, когда умерла в первый раз. То, что ему принесли позже, уже не было ею.

Норман подъезжает к особняку через двадцать минут после звонка. Дверь не заперта, и во всём доме несмотря на глубокую ночь горит свет. Он поднимается по лестнице, заходит в комнату и видит сначала силуэт Оливии, сидящей в кресле с бокалом вина, потом — пятно на ковре, в том месте, где кровь его брата пропитала светлый ворс, и лишь в последнюю очередь — тело Джей Ара. Оно лежит так, как будто он просто слишком устал, чтобы двигаться дальше, и лёг тут же, перед камином, недалеко от окна. Полиция и скорая, появляющиеся через десять минут после него, переворачивают Джей Ара — то, что от него осталось. У него абсолютно пустые глаза, похожие на стеклянные глаза манекенов.

Позже, когда они уже подписали необходимые документы, коронеры упаковали тело в пластик, а место смерти было сфотографировано, Оливия наливает ему чай на удивительно маленькой для такого роскошного особняка кухне. Она всё ещё в белом платье, на подоле которого осели мельчайшие красные капли.

— Роман знает. Он видел, — говорит она. — Я уложила его спать.

— Тебе понадобится чёрное платье, — невпопад отвечает Норман.

Она спокойна и собрана, но глаза у неё всё же немного покраснели.

— Платье, да. Конечно, чёрное.

 

Похороны проходят относительно спокойно. Прессу на них не пускают, хоть это и не мешает местным журналистам после писать обо всём происходившем там так, словно они следили из первых рядов. Конечно, они не могут не написать о молодой вдове — не настолько безутешной, как можно было бы ожидать от жены такого человека, о наследстве Годфри. О маленьком принце, которому не придётся зарабатывать себе на жизнь. О брате умершего, который пришёл на похороны без жены и всё время держался рядом со вдовой. Но на то это и жёлтая пресса, чтобы в её словах правды и вымысла было примерно поровну.

 

* * *

 

В следующий раз Норман видит её в чёрном только на приёме в честь юбилея корпорации. Один из инвесторов называет её ведьмой, называет её шлюхой, и Норман не собирается ждать, пока с ним произойдёт какой-нибудь несчастный случай. Оливия после молча обрабатывает ему содранные костяшки, помогает переодеть запачканную кровью рубашку — тот ублюдок попросту свалился ему под ноги на глазах у всех гостей, перед этим закапав костюм кровью из носа. Содранную кожу всё ещё саднит, но оно того стоило, даже несмотря на скандал, думает Норман, когда Оливия подносит его руку к своей щеке, сначала просто трётся о неё, а потом целует, не обращая внимания на резкий запах антисептика.

 

* * *

 

Норман не верит ни в предназначение, ни в брак — конечно же, он не верит — после стольких-то лет практики сначала в элитных клиниках, а потом в психбольнице. И если кому-либо нужно его профессиональное мнение, не очень-то они и отличаются друг от друга, его клиенты. И там, и там — безумцы, мучающиеся сами и мучающие других, и Норман до сих пор не знает, кто опаснее. Некоторые из его собеседников категорически не согласны называть себя пациентами, застряв на стадии отрицания и не желая двигаться дальше, так, будто если они не признают себя больными, их болезнь перестанет существовать. Им совсем не помешала бы смирительная рубашка. Среди местных обитателей психбольницы они будут как дома.

Только покой и утешение даруют её крепкие стены. Никаких решёток на окнах, персонал всегда вежлив и обходителен, удивительным образом оставаясь таким даже тогда, когда вас выволакивают из вашей комнаты — практически номера люкс — на процедуры (массаж расслабит ваше напряжённое тело, а беседа — разум). В столовой — богатейший выбор блюд, никакой овсянки три раза в день, сэр, и ни одно из них не отдаёт картоном. Коридоры выкрашены в нежный салатовый. Но ближе к вечеру, после того, как он спасёт всех убогих, и последний пациент, качаясь из стороны в сторону, выйдет из кабинета Нормана с несомненно просветлённым лицом, Норману кажется, он видит, как под этой краской проступает другая — грязно-жёлтая, кричащая о безумии.

Эти люди — то, что от них осталось — родились не здесь. Не прожили всю жизнь в гостеприимных стенах клиники. У них были и жёны, и дети, но где все они теперь? Большинство родственников Норман видит дважды: когда они привозят больных, с грустью провожают их до комнат, а потом выходят во двор покурить и — Норман замечал это десятки раз, окна его кабинета как раз выходят во дворик — с явным облегчение вдыхают свежий воздух, расправляют плечи, с которых упал груз ответственности. Садятся в автомобили и уезжают, чтобы не возвращаться. В следующий раз они рыдают в его кабинете, некрасиво, театрально размазывая слёзы по лицам, заламывают руки в отчаянии. «Я так сожалею», — говорит Норман, но в действительности он думает только о том, сколько же им досталось по завещанию.

Конечно же, он не верит в судьбу и брак. Его собственный брак был несчастливым, хоть у него и есть Лита, и он безмерно благодарен за это жене. Но не был ли он несчастен именно потому, что она не была Оливией? Оливия — это тьма, Оливия — это зло, она ведьма. Но он любит её, он привык к её тьме, и ночь стала для него единственным временем, когда он дышит полной грудью. А она в свою очередь позволяет называть её ведьмой. Позволяет ему иметь над ней власть, признаёт его право. Возможно, думает Норман, он верит в предназначение, как ни во что другое.

 

* * *

_Сейчас_

 

После того, как Норман забирает свои вещи и уходит, оставляя бывшую жену молча стоять на веранде их — теперь уже только её — дома, он несколько дней сначала живёт в гостинице. Ровно до того момента, как рассерженная Оливия звонит ему на работу и спрашивает, как долго ещё он собирается соблюдать никому не нужные приличия. С того дня он переезжает в их с Романом особняк. Роман сначала показушно закатывает глаза, когда видит его с газетой утром в столовой за чашкой кофе, а потом хлопает по плечу, скалится и говорит:

— Давно пора. Шелли будет рада тебя видеть.

— Как мы с тобой до этого дошли? — спрашивает он у Оливии тем же вечером.

Она улыбается одними глазами, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

— Ты знала с самого начала, — говорит он, и это не вопрос.

— О, дорогой, ты тоже знал с самого начала. Ты тоже.

 

* * *

 

Когда Норман, стоя у алтаря, видит, как она идёт в привычно белом, он ничего не слышит — ни шелеста страниц молитвенников, ни вздохов гостей, ни голоса священника, когда тот произносит:

— ...и если кто против этого брака, пусть говорит сейчас или замолчит навечно.


End file.
